


Nova Heart

by to_the_wick (Jei_Stark)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jei_Stark/pseuds/to_the_wick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can't sleep. Pepper helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nova Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Post-IM1, early in the relationship. Title from Johnny Hollow's "Nova Heart" which was inspiration.

She'd spent the day with him. A Saturday, no less. At the end of a day full of bad movies and good takeout, she'd left, lingering only briefly at the door, his smile charming her but not enough to stay the night. When they hugged, she made sure one hand rested on his chest. He made sure to kiss her once and make it count.  
  
Things were changing, had been changing since the Reactor's explosion, since the press conference, since _I'd have this girlfriend who knew my real identity,_ and while there were so many other changes in his life that his head would reel if he only stood still enough to let it... he liked this change. Wanted more, wanted it faster. It was one of the few good changes.  
  
One of the other changes woke him up that night. Nightmare, bad one, leaving him sitting up and gasping hard. He stayed that way, upright, sweaty, thinking of nothing, until his heart slowed and his head started to droop, until he was absolutely sleep drunk.  
  
A sluggish hand grabbed the phone, hit redial, dragged the phone to his ear. He heard her voice murmuring in confusion, murmured back with a few sleepy admissions. _Can't sleep, come stay with me. No, haven't slept in days. ...Need you, Pepper please._ Honesty he couldn't bring out at any other time, said simply and quietly, only slightly slurred with sleep. _I'll be waiting. On the couch. Okay. Thank you, Pepper._ Click. Shuffle. Flop.  
  
When Jarvis let her in, she found Tony on the couch, curled up at an arm, baggy sweatpants and the glow of the reactor accompanying him in the dark. She'd rushed over from her apartment, gunning her car engine in fuzzy slippers and flannel PJs, but now she paused, tilting her head and taking in the stillness for a moment. She made her way to him and sat down gingerly, hoping not to wake him. One eye opened anyway, and he smiled lopsidedly, warmly. She returned the smile and settled in, leaning against him. One arm pulled her closer, and they drifted.  
  
He woke to the smell of her hair, looking down to see her cheek resting on the reactor, and his lips quirked. Planting a kiss on the top of her head, he flexed cramped muscles before letting himself sink back into much needed sleep. He could get used to this kind of hangover.


End file.
